This invention relates broadly to the art of fletch design for arrows.
More particularly, the invention relates to an improved method of attaching a fletch to an arrow and so that the light stabilizing means may be easily attached, interchanged or replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,211 Morais shows an example of historical mechanisms for affixing fletches to arrow heads utilizing the modification of the arrow or dart stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,575 Allen shows the utilization of a slotted arrow stand for insertion of a fletch held in place by glue into a tubular metal shaft. This allows for easy replacement of the fletch. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,051 shows the same type of mechanism also utilizing glue and also utilizing a mechanism for replacing the fletch.
Part of the problem with the Allen I and Allen II patents is that both of them require glue and both of them require a lengthy modification of the arrow and are complicated in the mechanism for replacing the fletches. And in the light weight arrows used today, the slits may weaken the shaft beyond use.